Spawnable Plants
Spawnable Plants are non-playable plants that can be used in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. They act as summonable back-up and are plantable in most game modes except for Team Vanquish and Vanquish Confirmed!. Most spawnable plants will attack the nearest zombie within their proximity until either said zombie, or it, is vanquished. Spawnable plants that do not attack zombies will provide support, most often in the form of dropping sundrops that heal nearby ally plants. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, spawnable plants are available as Potted Plants and are obtainable through sticker packs, with their rarity being affected by how damaging the plant is and how many the player gets at a time. The player can use them in Garden Ops, Gardens & Graveyards, and Taco Bandits through various empty flower pots scattered throughout the map. Potted plants act as stationary turrets, focusing on a singular target and providing extra offensive defense. Potted plants can be healed by Sunflower through her Heal Beam, but cannot revived by any means outside of Boss Mode's Revive Rainbow. *'Pea Cannon' - Shoots large peas at zombies at a slow rate that deal small splash damage. *'Pea Repeater' - Does the same thing as the Pea Cannon, except it shoots two peas at a time, and has slightly more health. *'Gatling Pea' - Shoots small pea pellets at a rapid rate at one zombie in its line of sight. *'Bonk Choy' - Punches very close zombies a few times, dealing heavy damage. After punching, this plant sits for a while doing nothing to "recharge" it's attack. *'Scaredy-shroom' - This shoots a projectile every few seconds at zombies that are far away, and then it hides and does nothing when a zombie comes close to it. When it is hiding, however, it takes greatly reduced damage. **'Frankenshroom' - Halloween themed Scaredy-shroom dressed as Frankenstein's monster. *'Heal Flower' - Drops six sundrops nearby, which are drawn to and then heal nearby plants. *'Fume-shroom' - Sprays close zombies with a several-second stream of acidic bubbles that can penetrate shields and armor. *'Goop-shroom' - Shoots Goop at zombies, which slows them down and slightly damages them. *'Snap Dragon' - Breathes fire at close zombie that can make zombies take additional damage over time from the fire affect. **'Cat Dragon' - Halloween themed Snap Dragon dressed as a cat. *'Ice-Shroom' - Sprays out ice all around it when a zombie or multiple zombies come close to it. This ice blast damages and freezes zombies in place for a short period of time, and it can freeze all zombies around it. **'Snow-shroom' - Christmas themed Ice-shroom dressed as a snowman. *'Doom-shroom' - Explodes and does 200 damage all around it when it senses zombies nearby, then recharges for a while while hiding in its pot. **'Cariboom' - Christmas themed Doom-shroom dressed as a reindeer. *'Ice Peashooter' - Shoots large peas like the Pea Cannon at zombies, except its peas do ice damage to zombies, slowing and eventually freezing them in place. *'Fire Peashooter' - It also shoots large peas, like the Pea Cannon, except it's peas catch zombies that are damaged by it's peas on fire, so that they take lingering damaged over time. *'Bamboo Shoot' - Fires four projectiles into the sky when it senses a zombie, that come down seconds later on one target zombie that explode, dealing heavy direct hit damage and decent splash damage. *'Laser Bean' - Shoots medium damage lasers that can penetrate shields and armor very quickly. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, Potted Plants make a return and are renamed to "Grow-a-Pots". Grow-a-Pots retain their role as stationary turrets and are playable through Garden Ops, Gardens & Graveyards, Gnome Bomb, and Suburbination. Garden Warfare 2 also introduces a brand new type of spawnable plant, Weeds. Weeds are the plant equivalent to the Zombies' Browncoat Zombie spawnables, they are capable of movement and will hunt out and attack Zombie foes. Weeds are spawnable in Herbal Assault and appear as the main enemy in Graveyard Ops. Both Grow-a-Pots and Weeds are obtained via sticker packs and are both unrevivable when defeated but can be healed through Rose's Arcane Lotus and Sunflower's Heal Beam. Grow-a-Pots *'Pea Cannon' - Shoots large peas at zombies at a slow rate that deal small splash damage. Its zombie counterpart is the Rocket Bot. **'Peawitched Cannon' - Halloween themed Pea Cannon dressed as a witch. **'Elf Pea' - Christmas themed Pea Cannon dressed as an elf. *'Gatling Pea' - Shoots small pea pellets at a rapid rate at one zombie in its line of sight. Its zombie counterpart is the Gatling Bot. *'Bonk Choy' - Punches very close zombies a few times, dealing heavy damage. After punching, this plant sits for a while doing nothing to "recharge" it's attack. Its zombie counterpart is the Boxer Bot. **'Boo Choy' - Halloween themed Bonk Choy dressed as a mummy. **'Basket Choy' - Easter themed Bonk Choy dressed as an Easter Basket. **'Monk Choy' - Legendary variant of Bonk Choy dressed as a monk. Available from Rux. *'Scaredy-shroom' - This shoots a projectile every few seconds at zombies that are far away, and then it hides and does nothing when a zombie comes close to it. When it is hiding, however, it takes greatly reduced damage. Its zombie counterpart is the Hide-n-Shoot Bot. *'Heal Flower' - Drops six sundrops nearby, which are drawn to and then heal nearby plants. Its zombie counterpart is Dr. Heals. *'Fume-shroom' - Sprays close zombies with a several-second stream of acidic bubbles that can penetrate shields and armor. Its zombie counterpart is the Breaker Bot. *'Goop-shroom' - Shoots Goop at zombies, which slows them down and slightly damages them. Its zombie counterpart is the Loudmouth Bot. *'Snap Dragon' - Breathes fire at close zombie that can make zombies take additional damage over time from the fire affect. Its zombie counterpart is Mr. Toasty. *'Ice-Shroom' - Sprays out ice all around it when a zombie or multiple zombies come close to it. This ice blast damages and freezes zombies in place for a short period of time, and it can freeze all zombies around it. *'Doom-shroom' - Explodes and does 200 damage all around it when it senses zombies nearby, then recharges for a while while hiding in its pot. Its zombie counterpart is the Explody Bot. **'Perfume-shroom' - Legendary variant of Doom-shroom dressed in makeup and lipstick. Available from Rux. *'Bamboo Shoot' - Fires four projectiles into the sky when it senses a zombie, that come down seconds later on one target zombie that explode, dealing heavy direct hit damage and decent splash damage. Its zombie counterpart is the Uplink Bot. **'Candy Cane Shoot' - Christmas themed Bamboo Shoot dressed as candy canes. **'Bunnyboo Shoot' - Easter themed Bamboo Shoot dressed as a chocolate bunny. *'Toxic Gloom-shroom' - A new potted plant that sprays gas that deals lingering toxic damage all around it when it senses zombie nearby, and then spends a while "recharging". Its zombie counterpart is Mr. Toxic. *'Lightning Reed' - A new potted plant that can shoot a lightning bolt at a zombie that can spread to and damage other zombies nearby, and it can release lightning all around it, similar to the Toxic Gloom-shroom, but then has to "recharge" for longer. Its zombie counterpart is Mr. Electro. Weeds *'Weed' - Can attack zombies with a melee attack known as "Weed Whip" as well as a ranged attack named the "Seed Spit". Its zombie counterpart is the Browncoat Zombie. **'Halloweed' - A Weed wearing a broken cauldron helmet. Its zombie counterpart is the Jackocoat. **'Springenweed' - A Weed wearing a broken painted Easter egg shell helmet. Its zombie counterpart is the Bunnycoat. *'Pumpkin Weed' - A Weed wearing a pumpkin helmet, giving it extra health. Its zombie counterpart is the Conehead Zombie. *'Terracotta Weed' - A Weed wearing a upside-down flower pot helmet, giving it more health than the Pumpkin Weed. Its zombie counterpart is the Buckethead Zombie. **'Feastivus Weed' - A Weed wearing a broken Christmas bauble ornament helmet. Its zombie counterpart is the Zomtree. Has slightly more health than the standard Terracotta Weed *'Leaf Shield Weed' - A Pumpkin Weed with a large leaf shield. Its zombie counterpart is the Newspaper Zombie. *'Wood Shield Weed' - A Terracotta Weed with a large wooden plate shield. Its zombie counterpart is the Screen Door Zombie. *'Vase Weed' - A Weed in a broken vase body armor. Counterpart of Coffin Zombie. *'Porcelain Vase Weed' - A Weed in a broken porcelain vase body armor. Counterpart of Outhouse Zombie. *'Heal Weed' - A Weed wearing a nurse's cap and carrying a green flag with a white cross on it. Drops sundrops to heal injured plants every 3-5 seconds or so. Its zombie counterpart is the Heal Zombie. *'Flag Weed' - A Terracotta Weed carrying a green flag with an image of Crazy Dave on it. Grants a defensive boost to nearby plants. Its zombie counterpart is the Flag Zombie. *'Dandelion Weed' - A Weed with a ripe seed head. Walks up to enemies and explodes. Its zombie counterpart is the Exploding Imp. *'Hypno-shroom' - Shoots blasts that damage zombies and occasionally attaches a beam to a zombie that impairs their zombie's vision and slowly drains their health. In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville both Pots and Weeds return, and this time the player has an unlimited amount of spawnables and does not need to obtain any through stickers, however each spawnable has a cooldown time that prevents the player from playing more than one at a time. Spawnables in this game are separated into Ranged, Melee, and Support roles. Pots Ranged *'Pea Cannon' - Shoots explosive peas with splash damage. Its zombie counterpart is the Rocket Bot. *'Gatling Pea' - Shoots rapid-fire bursts and has good range. Its zombie counterpart is the Gatling Bot. *'Scaredy-shroom' - Takes zombies out with superior range, but hides when they get close. Its zombie counterpart is the Hide-n-Shoot Bot. *'Lightning Reed' - Shoots high voltage plant-based lightning that arcs to nearby zombies. Its zombie counterpart is Mr. Electro. Support *'Heal Flower' - Generates sundrops that heal nearby plants. Its zombie counterpart is Dr. Heals. *'Goop-Shroom' - Fires goop at nearby zombies, slowing them down. Its zombie counterpart is the Loudmouth Bot. Melee *'Bonk Choy' - Combo punches zombies in close proximity. Its zombie counterpart is the Boxer Bot. *'Doom-Shroom' - Explodes damaging zombies in proximity, but defenseless when regenerating. Its zombie counterpart is the Explody Bot. *'Fume-shroom' - Shoots bubbles that damage zombie shields and armor. Its zombie counterpart is the Breaker Bot. Weeds Melee *'Terracotta Weed' - A Weed wearing a upside-down flower pot helmet, giving it more health than the Pumpkin Weed. Its zombie counterpart is the Buckethead Zombie. *'Vase Weed' - A Weed in a broken vase body armor. Its zombie counterpart is the Coffin Zombie. *'Dandelion Weed' - A Weed with a ripe seed head. Walks up to enemies and explode. Its zombie counterpart is the Exploding Imp. Ranged *'Wildflower' - A new Weed that deals ranged damage to zombies. Its zombie counterpart is the TV Head. *'Terracotta Wildflower' - A Wildflower wearing a upside-down flower pot helmet, giving it more health. Its zombie counterpart is the TV Buckethead. Support *'Heal Weed' - A Weed wearing a nurse's cap and carrying a green flag with a white cross on it. Drops sundrops to heal injured plants every 3-5 seconds or so. Its zombie counterpart is the Heal Zombie. *'Hypno-Shroom' - Shoots blasts that damage zombies and occasionally attaches a beam to a zombie that impairs their zombie's vision and slowly drains their health. Strategies Some Spawnable Zombies can overpower all the potted plants. There are also more Spawnable Zombies than Spawnable Plants, and Spawnable Zombies can last for multiple bases (sometimes the entire round) while Spawnable Plants can only last one base (since they and their flower pots disappear when a base is captured), which makes it unfair to the plants. And most zombies focus on destroying plants and take longer to vanquish because of very high health and ability to walk. It can be guaranteed 80% of the time that Coffin and Outhouse Zombies will be more useful than a Doom-shroom despite being less rare than a Doom-shroom. Even Spawnable Zombies outside of Garden Ops will attempt to vanquish potted plants so it is recommended to put Tallnuts around them. But it will sometimes block shooting plants' projectiles, preventing it from shooting zombies, so only use it on certain plants. For shooting plants, you can use Tallnut Battlements to protect them from being eaten by Spawnable Zombies and letting the plant shoot zombies, however this will usually not protect them against playable zombies. Gallery Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare PEACCARD.png|Pea Cannon PEACARD.png|Pea Repeater Gatlin.png|Gatling Pea Bonk.png|Bonk Choy Scaredy.png|Scaredy-shroom Frankenshroom.png|Frankenshroom Heal.png|Heal Flower Foom.png|Fume-shroom Goop shroom.png|Goop-shroom Snap.png|Snap Dragon Cat Dragon.jpg|Cat Dragon Ice sh.png|Ice-shroom Snow-shroom.png|Snow-shroom Doom.png|Doom-shroom Cariboom .png|Cariboom New ice.png|Ice Peashooter New fire.png|Fire Peashooter New bamboo.png|Bamboo Shoot Laser Bean gw.png|Laser Bean ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' PeaCannonSticker.png|Pea Cannon PeaGatlingSticker.png|Pea Gatling Fume-shroomSticker.png|Fume-shroom Goop-shroomSticker.png|Goop-shroom SnapDragonSticker.png|Snap Dragon IceShroomSticker.png|Ice-shroom Doom-shroomStickerGW2.png|Doom-shroom LightingReedSticker.png|Lightning Reed ToxicGloomShroomSticker.png|Toxic Gloom-shroom Weed GW2.jpg|Weed Hypno-shroom GW2.PNG|Hypno-shroom (A Weed) Pumpkin_Head_Weed_GW2.jpg|Pumkin Weed Pothead_Weed_GW2.jpg|Terracotta Weed ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville'' Pea_CannonBfN.png|Pea Cannon Gatling_PeaBfN.png|Gatling Pea Scaredy-ShroomBfN.png|Scaredy Shroom Lightning_ReedBfN.png|Lightning Reed Heal_FlowerBfN.png|Heal Flower Goop-ShroomBfN.png|Goop-Shroom Bonk_ChoyBfN.png|Bonk Choy Doom-ShroomBfN.png|Doom-Shroom Fume-ShroomBfN.png|Fume-Shroom Trivia General *All Spawnable Plants make sounds when planted and when vanquished. *When killed with fire or with explosives (like the ZPG or the Imp Punt) most potted plants just wilt, even though they would burned up or been blown to pieces in real life. The flower pot they are placed in is also unaffected, and becomes ready for a plant to plant another Spawnable Plant in a few minutes later. Specific to ''Garden Warfare 2'' *Snap Dragon loses his vivid glowing red eyes in Garden Warfare 2, being replaced by regular red eyes that do not glow. *There exists a rare glitch in Backyard Battleground where a Weed can sometimes spawn on the wrong side of the Backyard Battleground (the zombie side). Weeds can also sometimes wander into zombie territory if they spot a valid target there. *In the launch trailer for Garden Warfare 2, you can see a Weed holding a treasure chest. **This Weed never appears in-game. *So far, Hypno-shroom and Dandelion Weed are the only Weeds not to bear a visual resemblance to the original Weed. *The message "The Plants are growing!" is the reverse of "The Zombies are coming!" message. *Hypno-shroom is the only Weed that does not have a zombie counterpart. **It is also the only "Weed" that is not a Weed, but instead, a mushroom. *Weeds are described to hate sports equipment in the game, and they will attack Dummy Shields on sight unless they are attacking a player, similar to how Browncoats attack Tallnut Battlements. Specific to “Battle for Neighborville” *Interestingly, on Fume-Shroom’s icon, his eyes are shown as being the same color as his face. This is likely a mistake. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Spawnable Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville